Changes In New York
by OftheNewMoon
Summary: A few years after the Tengu Shredder is destroyed, the turtles are 20 and starting to get bored with 'life in the shadows'. Under human guises aided by technology, they chose to take a job for Karai, and find they're not the only ones with secrets running around. However, these Agents are just as secretive as the boys are, and neither are about to back down easy. :Edited:


_AN: Revised June 2012_

**Changes In New York: Introduction**

… _August, 2004..._

A few weeks after the Tengu Shredder had attacked New York, Karai called April and asked if they could all have dinner together with all those involved in the fight on their side. This was welcomed, and within a few days, the celebration was underway. After the initial face-stuffing, serious discussions about the future began. Having traveled to the future themselves, the turtles paid attention to this especially.

"Oroku Enterprises has survived the economical downturn with much more success than most companies, though this is partially due to our... less than socially acceptable forms of business." Karai said conversationally to April, who slightly smiled.

"We certainly have been quite the investment, I'm sure." She joked, and the other woman looked down at her tea.

"Yes, but since we are no longer fighting, the money we have set aside shall have to find somewhere new to be diverted." A pause of hesitance. "I am understood that you are looking for a new business opportunity Miss O'Neil?"

"Oh, you mean the ' O'Neil Tech' idea I mentioned while we were planning this?" She looked surprised when the other nodded. "I don't have the funds to get the company going right now, but are you offering to help out with that?"

"As long as our companies worked together, there are plenty of funds available for your disposal." She sipped her tea, with April and the others looking shocked.

"Wait, you're offering to help us?" Casey said with confusion on his face.

"It's the least we can do." Chaplin said with a smile, putting his arm slowly on the back of Karai's seat on the couch, as he was sitting next to her. "After all the trouble we've caused each other over the years..."

"Trouble is an understatement." Raphael said, bringing back a Pepsi from the cooler, and the group listening laughed. He groaned as he sat down on the couch next to Casey.

"This is a legit offer, right?"

"Of course, In fact, there are more perks, but those need more exploration before they can be offered." Karai said.

Walking over to the group, Splinter and Bishop noticed the conversation.

"Oh, Miss Oroku, you're talking about our... recent collaboration." The Agent said, and made the others uneasy. Karai cleared her throat.

"I will not make the offer until there is agreement between the three parties in the deal. As the turtles do not fully trust you, and we have had our disagreements in the past, this shall be filed unnecessary."

"Are you going to share the plan or talk about it in code like we aren't here?" Leo said, sounding exhausted. He had some nasty scratches on his body from the fight, and though the bandages covered most of the damage, he still looked rough. His brothers and father glanced at him sadly.

"Of course not, Leonardo-san." Karai said gently, and he closed his eyes.

"The simple offer is this; we take your DNA and separate the 'human' portion from the 'turtle' portion." Bishop said, and they looked at him with confusion. "Using the 'human' half of your DNA, we make a human clone of yourselves. That clone, with the right testing, can be wirelessly connected to your brain, and you can use it as a human identity without having to be near it."

Everyone became deep in thought at the opportunity, with the orange-clad turtle speaking first with excitement.

"... Robot bodies?" Mikey asked, and Don groaned.

"No, genius. More like a videogame avatar just in real life... could you explain one of the possible methods for connecting us to our 'human bodies', Chaplin?" Don asked, and the redhead nodded eagerly.

"Well, it goes like this. We stick suction-cups that are attached to a 'pod' machine on your main joints and brain focus areas. Once the 'human' counterpart is connected to this machine, your humanoid body is unconscious and safely inside. Your human body will 'wake up', and it's like you're really in the body. As it will function like a normal body, if you get hurt or hungry or something, you'll really be affected by it."

"Similar to utrom technology, correct?"

"Yes, and that is why Bishop will be helping us."

At this, the turtles were nervous, but looked to their leader. Leonardo sighed, and nodded. "You can start building this device, but if any of our family members are even threatened, then you have my word that you will be ripped limb from limb, Bishop."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bishop said, shrugging. "I will now take my leave."

* * *

><p>"You nearly got yourself killed out there, what were you <em>thinking<em>!"

A Hispanic-looking girl winced as her bandaged head got slapped before the Japanese woman looking her over went back to checking her wounds. "Sorry Sensei…"

"Ally…" Her sensei let out a long breath through her nose before continuing in a low tone. "You've got to be more careful. Yes this job comes with risks, but you're barely sixteen _and_ you have people depending on you."

Biting her lip, Ally turned away from her sensei, hands folded on the blankets covering her. "I'll be more careful, Shino Sensei. For Teresa and Tyler."

Relieved, she ran her fingers through the teenager's hair. "… How is your twin by the way?"

"She hasn't talked much since the Tengu was taken out… though, as you know, the Cursed have been more aggressive in the physical realm." Rubbing her forehead with one hand, she groaned. "Having the spirit of your dead twin in your head is pretty tiring at times, on top of my usual headache."

Her sensei smiled. "Not that I would know, but I'm sure you're right. So your headache is back already then?"

A nod. "I'd just like to try and sleep off my… miscalculation."

"You have a right to it, though your teammates may want to see you. They got worried too you know." Shino stood, stretching her arms, and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Exhaling in irritation, Ally flopped back on her pillows, closing her eyes. The air-conditioning system in the medical station was starting to lose its battle against the New York August, but she'd faced worse in her childhood. Being born in California had its perks at times… though being born a 'freak child' had not been one of them.

"Ally, you're awake!" A red-headed, prepubescent-looking girl bolted into the room, stopping at the edge of Ally's bed. She took three deep breaths before speaking again. "Thank goodness, that was some explosion you made this time! Bet you're glad that Madeline was there to 'snatch' you…"

The girl suddenly changed languages, but kept up her babbling, making Ally's natural headache grow into something unnatural. "Em…"

By the time the girl got to French, a handful of other people had gathered at the door.

"Emerson." The tallest girl, with long brown hair, said in a Scottish accent. "Would you stick to English and stop your chatting, Ally doesn't need to hear it."

Slightly blushing, Em covered her mouth, glaring daggers at the taller girl.

"Thanks Mads…" Another girl, that looked Chinese despite her almost monochrome appearance, said, cracking her own back. "I think more than just Ally appreciated that."

"Jay…" The only boy in the room, who was Japanese, slightly frowned at Jay.

"What, _Richie_." She rolled her eyes, and he shook his head before heading over to Ally.

"How are you doing, oh-so temperamental leader?" He said in a joking tone, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ally shrugged as the others walked up. "I'll be fine once they let me out of this place."

He made a face. "This isn't a hospital Ally, it's for people like us-"

"There are medics here, and though that is better than doctors, it's the same idea."

Her companions looked to each other, and Madeline put up her arms. "Okay, we'll back off."

The slight irritation in Ally's eyes went out like a light, and she bit her lip. "Thanks…" She said awkwardly.

"By the way, Frank called. You can get out as soon as a medic checks you over." Mads tipped her head to the side. "Do you want that?"

At the mention of her old caseworker, she nodded tiredly. He was not going to be happy with her this time. "Sure…"

"Okay then. Everyone clear out and back to the dorms, alright?" Madeline said, and the others nodded, all leaving but her. "Agent Hama said something else too…"

She sighed. "What else did he say?"

Slight hesitance crossed the older teens face.

"Madeline, spit it out."

"He said that your family is going to be going to California for your paternal Grandfather's funeral, and if you want to reconnect with your family, you're cleared to take time off missions and go with them." After a few minutes of silence, she said quietly. "Of course, you don't have to do this, it's just a suggestion after all, and we've got a mission ready for us anyway."

Taking a deep breath, Ally shook her head, a determined expression on her face. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
